Saiz
Saiz Clan History: The Saiz clan was one of the founding two Mist clans, through wars the Saiz was recognized for their speed and Unrealistic abilities. While the clan was known for their loyalty a few of the seeds in this clan were known to split. Majority of the members of the Saiz become Mist 7 or Hunter anbu but some become wandering nin and teachers. Phases: Stage one- The Clan member who awakens this ability will first lose their strongest ability (I.E. Oroami’s Hyoton, (Insert name here)’s Wisdom.) When that is done the person will be sent into a nightmare upon sleeping, one that can cause trauma or just a fit of movement. Next as soon as the Member awakes the eye of the Member will become a dark shade ranging from black and purple for girls and grey and black for males, they will become sweaty and feel much pain in their backs. Soon if treated the Member’s wings will emerge (all members have different wings.) The member will not be able to use said wings for about two days. Stage two- After the wings have healed the member’s eyes will take on a second aspect of the clan, their eyes will develop a star shape as the pupil ranging from a 4 to a 12 point star. When this is done the member will be able to see things in a slower aspect and be able to notice changes made in areas the person has seen before. Though the person will not be able to use any of the jutsu yet they will be able to channel their Inner demon for more strength, speed, or other things. Stage Three- The Eye will form a stripe the same color as the pupil slashing through the pupil. This indicates that the User can now use the Jutsu. Characteristics: All the Members of the Saiz clan develop different Colored Pupils and different patterns, while they also have different wings. Each separate set of wings is individual and special to that member. Awakening: The awakening of the Saiz clan starts with Nightmares, when the member is awoken they will become disoriented and will either feel pain in their backs or the awakening will not start for a few days. When it is time to awaken the demon and wings the member will feel sweaty and much pain. If the member is not set with his or her back facing upwards and rested it may take years for them to gain wings. At this the Member loses their strongest ability. Demon: The members of the Saiz Clan are born with a dormant demon after awakening the demon will attempt to suede the member into doing anything from crime to mischief. This demon can be hindered by a strong soul or mind but none the less many times in the member’s life the demon will get to them in some way. Girls have female Demons who when the girls become teenagers will attempt to cause chaos by using the pent up emotions to set off the member. Boys have male Demons who in generally tend to be more evil and lustful than the Mischievous and clever female demons. These male demons will use visions of wants and needs to get through to its host. Wings: Though the member can have any kind of wing, there are two classes, Bird-like and Bat-like, each one of the wing types give different abilities and specialties. Bird-Like: Bird like wings get the ability of using their feathers as long ranged weapons or uses their feathers to create different weapons. The wings are much longer yet easier to penetrate than bat like wings. Bat-Like: Bat like wings use a energy generated from their wings as a weapon. While this energy is used for offensive their wings can be used for a strong defense, as they are made of a thicker substance.